


Ice Crystals and Viscum Album

by Dreamin



Series: Christmas in July 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly gets an unexpected guest on Christmas Eve and it's not Santa.





	Ice Crystals and Viscum Album

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own prompt, "Christmas carol songfic."

Molly glanced out the window. The snow was still coming down, making it even more a perfect Christmas Eve. _Well, almost perfect,_ she thought. _Getting a text from Sherlock would make it perfect._

It was the second Christmas after Sherlock faked his death. Before he had left to take down Moriarty’s web, Molly had made him promise to text her whenever he could, just so she’d know he was still alive and well.

Usually, he’d just send a very simple text – **Alive. SH**

The last one had been three months ago.

It was just before midnight when she decided to text him.

**Please be safe. Happy Christmas. Molly**

Not even a minute later, a reply came.

**I hope you have ice crystals and viscum album. SH**

She read the text three times before replying.

**Huh? Molly**

She waited for several minutes but no reply came. _At least I know he’s alive._ She stayed up for another hour, hoping he’d explain, before finally giving up and going to bed.

* * *

Molly woke the next morning to an arm around her waist. She gave herself credit for not screaming her head off before realizing that the arm was familiar.

“Sherlock?” she whispered.

“You were expecting someone else?” he murmured sleepily into her hair.

She shivered. “Um, I wasn’t expecting anyone at all.”

“I told you I was coming.”

“What?”

She turned to face him. He had ginger curls with matching stubble and his face was thinner than the last she’d seen him, but his eyes were dancing and he was grinning at her.

“‘I hope you have ice crystals and _viscum album’_?” she asked, incredulous.

He chuckled then sang softly, “ _Please have snow and mistletoe_.”

Her eyes widened in realization. “‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas.’ Sherlock, you could’ve just said so.”

“What would be the fun in that?” He reached up to gently stroke her cheek. “Molly, I want things to be different between us.”

His touch was short-circuiting her brain. “Um … different how?”

“Would you consider ... dating me?”

She stared at him. “This has to be the most realistic dream I’ve ever had.”

Sherlock grinned. “Nope,” he said, popping the P. “You’re wide awake. So, is it a yes?”

“You pushed me away every time I showed any interest in you. What changed?”

His smile softened. “Being away from you made me realize how much I need you in my life, and a few other things.”

“Such as?”

“How much I’m attracted to you,” Sherlock murmured. “How much I … love you.”

“You’re … you’re serious?”

“Completely, Molly.” He lightly kissed her nose. “How can I get you to believe me?”

“Say it again,” she whispered.

He smiled softly. “I love you.” Sherlock gently pulled her into his arms. “I love you, Molly.”

She hugged him gently. “I love you too.”


End file.
